The present invention is related to an environment protective liner plank structure made of waste rice grasses (or wheat stems) which are high pressure compacted. Such a liner plank is manufactured at low cost without ruining natural trees and causing environmental pollution.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wooden liner plank 10 formed with several legs 12 and slats 11 overlaid thereon. The slats 11 are fixed with the legs 12 by nails.
Such a liner plank has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The liner plank is made from natural trees so that the forest and maintenance of water and soil may be ruined.
2. The trunk of a tree is milled into wooden boards. The slats 11 and legs 12 are made of the wooden boards. The slats 11 and legs 12 are nailed with nails 13 one by one. All these procedures are complicated and troublesome.
3. In case the slats 11 bear a heavy load of a cargo and are damaged, the slats 11 may thrust into the cargo.
4. The liner plank is heavy so that it is laborious to use and move the liner plank and a forklift must be used to move the liner plank. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient to use such liner plank.
5. It is hard and expensive to repair such a liner plank.
FIG. 2 shows another type of conventional solid liner plank 20 which is integrally made of plastic material. This liner plank 20 has a panel 21 and several legs 22.
The above liner plank also has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The plastic liner plank has a large volume so that a large mold is necessary for integrally molding the liner plank. Moreover, it is time-consuming to mold the plastic liner plank so that it is impossible to mass-produce the plastic liner plank.
2. The plastic liner plank has a weight slightly lighter than the wooden liner plank 10. However, it is still heavy and cannot be conveniently used.
3. The manufacturing cost for the plastic liner plank is high. Once the plastic liner plank is damaged, it will be impossible to repair the plastic liner plank and the plastic liner plank must be discarded. This leads to waste.
4. The discarded plastic liner plank will result in environmental pollution.
FIG. 3 shows still another type of conventional liner plank 30 which is made of paper material. Reinforcing material is placed between the layers of paper material to form a panel 31 and legs 33. The panel 31 is adhered to the legs 33 to form the paper-made liner plank.
The above liner plank still has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The paper-made liner plank is also made from natural trees so that the forest and maintenance of water and soil may be ruined.
2. It is necessary to add a special reinforcing material 33 into the paper material to enhance the strength of the liner plank. Such a procedure is complicated and troublesome.
3. The paper-made liner plank may be subject to the thrust of sharp objects and is very likely to be damaged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an environment protective liner plank structure made of waste rice grasses (or wheat stems ) which are high pressure compacted. Such a liner plank is manufactured without ruining natural trees and causing environmental pollution.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above environment protective liner plank structure made of waste rice grasses (or wheat stems) at low cost.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above environment protective liner plank structure made of rice grasses (or wheat stems) which is light weight and water-impermeable. The surface of the liner plank is treated with an adhesive so that the liner lank can be conveniently and durably used.
It is still a further object of the present invent ion to provide the above environment protective liner plank structure made of rice grasses (or wheat stems) which are easily compressed so that the liner plank can be mass-produced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above environment protective liner plank structure made of rice grasses (or wheat stems) which are high pressure compacted. The liner plank is not susceptible to being cut or damaged by external objects and the structural strength of the liner plank is not easily weakened.